


Only You Can Kill Me

by female_overlord_3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Assassin Stiles, Lydia Martin Knows All, M/M, Peter is one sly bastard, a tumblr prompt i thought would be funny, soulmate-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an assassin where you don't actually kill your hits or targets, only their soulmate can. He is requested to take down and bring in the heir to Hale enterprise and Werewolf Alpha to the Hale Pack. Things don't go as planned.</p><p>~this is a prompt from tumblr where only your soulmates can kill you, thought i'd give it a shot ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Can Kill Me

This one’s a 40M target, the regular shoot and incapacitate then bring them in and receive the money. Usually a bullet to the head knocks them out due to the power of ‘soul-mate magic’ or whatever scentific reasoning Lydia has hypothesized. This one though, is in a heavily populated cross-walk even though it’s night; damn you busy New York. The picture and brief description of one ‘Derek Hale’ wanted dead by his own uncle ‘Peter Hale’ was simple: not soul-mated, age of 22, black hair, green eyes, alpha werewolf to the hale pack, heir to Hale Enterprise, resident of New York City with sisters Cora Hale and Laura Hale. Please dispose of my dear nephew, his negligence will be the down fall of Hale Enterprise as well as so that I may acquire alpha status.

I accepted cause hello 40 million dollars and I also have an anonymous assignment for a hit on Peter Hale as well; now I know why.

♪Hit me with your best shot. Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot. Fire away ♪

I yank my phone out of my red hoodie pocket and glare at it while I answer.

“What is it Lydia, I’m about to take down today’s target.”

“Not important stiles, Peter Hale has asked for your hand-to-hand combat skills. He says that if not taken down by hand-to-hand combat then there is no money.”

“Uggghhh fine stupid rich psychopath. Did he ask for anything specific?”

“Just to not hurt and I quote “his pretty face” for some creepy reason. He said knifes were fine so just do a simple cut to the legs and bring him in.”

“Alright then, see you later Red Queen.”

“Have fun Batman.”

I’m not going to question the smirk in her voice; it usually ends with me in pain. I disassemble my sniper and scale down the apartment buildings fire escape. I pull my hood down further and re-track Derek exiting a convenient store with a plastic bag I assume has food. He heads down a side street and back alley, wonderful makes this easy. I quicken my pace till I’m 4 feet behind him before I speak.

“Excuse me, Derek Hale?”

He turns around and growls, claws at the ready.

“Could you please make this quick, I have 2 annoying sisters demanding ice cream.”

Derek seems confused when he finally see's me, he frowns and tilts his head to the side like an actual dog.

“I just need you to come with me and I’ll let you be. Maybe draw some blood and reap my reward.”

I bring out a small knife and flash him a smile.

“So you’re the assassin Peter sent? You should know that he’s already sent 10 before you, as you see I’m still alive.” He smirks and flashes his eyes alpha red.

“Look I just want the 40M reward and to get my next target. Seeing as I can’t harm you due to the stupid soul-mate stuff, I’m giving you the option to come in as you please or drag your unconscious ass there myself.” I

’m growing increasingly annoyed and impatient so I throw the knife at his arm.

The thing is, it doesn't bounce off and Derek doesn’t deem it harmful enough to catch it. The knife sticks to his arm and draws blood, shocking us both. I stare wide-eyed as a small panic attack starts to make itself known. My target is my soul-mate; I was going to kill my soul-mate.

Derek grunts as he takes the knife out and glares at it then decides to throw at me. It nicks my shoulder and I feel the sting it. The small pain jolts me out of my slight panic-attack.

“Dude what the fuck!”

He raises an eyebrow unimpressed.

“You threw it first asshole”

I stare back at him in disbelief, cause really. I shake my head and laugh.

“So you’re mine now?”

“I guess you’re mine now too.”

Both our phones ring, breaking our staring contest. We answer them.

“Congratulations dear nephew and Mr. Stilinski! It took me a while but I finally found you Stiles or if you can recall Derek, Genim. Now please keep my dear nephew in-check while he runs the enterprise as well as relieving him of the annoying and disgusting infatuation he’s had with you since your birth and for the love of god have sex! Both of you are in desperate need. You're welcome nephew, now please take that stupid hit off me, I’ve had to stock my closet full of unconcious bodies and one even ruined my suit. Wait, another’s here….. aahhhh Christopher it’s been a while, here to kill me finally? I’m sorry but Derek is going to take the hit down in a moment and I….. you still can’t be mad about what happened 3 years ago now?” We hear a crash and gun fire and then a bang followed by groans and….. yup definitely moans.

I end the call and roll my eyes. I look back to Derek who’s turned around and started walking towards a red door, unlocks it and walks in. He pokes his head out and looks at me.

“You coming? I’ve got cookie-dough ice cream and a room. I can kick my sisters out.” He smirks with a bit more predator in it.

I snort and walk over.

“Infatuation since birth huh?”

I try to recall any Derek Hale's from my memory….. JESUS CHRIST ITS DEREK FROM BEACON HILLS!!!!

“OMG DEREK HALE! DEREK FREAKING HALE, YOU’VE KNOWN SINCE MY BIRTH AND THROUGH OUT HIGH SCHOOL AND YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING? WHAT THE HELL DUDE I COULD HAVE BEEN HAVING SEX WITH YOU ALL THIS TIME!”

I punch him in the shoulder then cross my arms.

“You were younger than me Stiles-“

“BY 2 FREAKING YEARS, I'M 20 NOW! GET INSIDE, KICK YOUR SISTERS OUT AND WE ARE HAVING 4 YEARS OF MAKE UP SEX!” I grab him the front of his shirt and drag him inside.

Laura and Cora are peaking their heads from what I assume is the living room.

“Hey Cora, Laura, it’s been awhile. Could you please leave while I and your idiotic brother have 4 years of make-up sex?”

Laura smiles while Cora gives her 50 bucks and a look horror, ahhh the famous hale bets. Derek rolls his eyes and throws the ice cream at them and leads me towards his room.

I start angrily striping and wait naked with my arms crossed in-front of Derek who is still clothed, mouth open and staring at me. I roll my eyes and tug at his shirt and he blinks and sheds his clothes. I push him against the door and smile.

“So since high school?” he says

“No, more like when I realized what my dick became interested in, so actually 10.”

We’re both smiling, my hands around his neck and his holding my waist, naked.

“Now kiss me, I've been waiting for forever okay and we need to have sex now! You need to have sex with me, like today before I start rethinking and demand your uncle the 40M I was going to get paid."

I glare at him while he smiles and then captures my lips in a soft kiss. I definitely don’t sigh into it.

“Ready for 4 years of make-up sex?”

“Bring it.”

We don’t get out of bed for 2 days.

**Author's Note:**

> I have gone over and fixed some/most of the errors I made. I sadly did not have my lovely beta to help me with this. I am sorry for my incredibly poor grammar so thank you to those who still read and I am sorry for those who couldn't enjoy it.


End file.
